Season 12 (2001)
Sesame Street Season 12 premiered on August 20 , 2001. of the show, and Sesame Workshop has been celebrating the occasion with well as a week-long takeover Season overviewhttp://sesamest.wikia.com/index.php?title=Season_10_(1998-1999)&action=edit&section=1Editar The season continues the show's two-year initiative “My World is Green & Growing,” an initiative embracing arobust science and mathematics curriculum. For season 4, Sesame Street''will address the processes of scientific investigation, with 2 shows focused on this topic. One of the main curricular goals is to encourage children to think scientifically and to model the scientific process. first apperence on sesame street prince charming new theme song of sesame street season 10 new cliped this season "girls just wanna to have fun" this a new season of shrek had a farm , new member of sesame street is casey who runs a book-it-shop next to Hooper's Store.Two new segments were added to the season, shrek guessing game portion on new intro added on sesame street is the segment Wheel Of Fortune is debuted this season '''Parodies' Parodies Inclued Grow 2 (based on How 2) Shrinked Shrek (based on Thinking Shrek) Churro´s Party (based on Fiesta Del Churros) donkeypalooza (based on elmopalooza) Dirtest Jobs With Mike Rowe (based on Dirt Jobs With Mike Rowe) 13 Episodes (3120-3134) Episode 3120 - Sock Chaos At The Travel Agency Episode 3121 - Po´s Sesame Street Video Episode 3122 - Butterfly Show Episode 3123 - Annual Triangle Toss Episode 3124 - Elmo And Shrek Look In The Sky Episode 3125 - Charming The Tiebraker Episode 3126 - Elmo Likes To Be Shrek Episode 3127 - Elmo´s New Babysitter Episode 3128 - Elmo´s Favorite Songs Episode 3129 - The Three Butterflies Episode 3130 - Elmo´s Together Episode 3131 - The Science On Sesame Street Episode 3132 - Mister Maker Arrives On Sesame Street Episode 3133 - Healthy Food On Sesame Street Episode 3134 - The Help-O-Bots Episode 3135 - Rock In Rio On Sesame Street 2001 (Live In Sesame Street) Muppets Elmo , Bel , Sissy , Bobby , Cookie Monster , Big Bird , Mr.Snuffulepagus, Murray Monster , Rosita , Praire Dawn , Zoe , Telly Monster , Shrek , Fiona , Puss In Boots , Po Humans Charli , Gordon , Mr.Hanway , Gina , Miles , Kellie , Maria , Luis Muppeteers Kevin Clash , Alice Dinnean-Vernon , Joey Mazzarino , Carroll Sprinney , Martin P. Robinson , Carmen Osbahr , Fran Brill , Mike Myers , Cameron Diaz , Antonio Bandeiras , Pun Fan Lee Actors Roscoe Orman , Charli Delaney , Alison Barlett O´Relly , Olamide Faison , Kellie Hoggart , Sonia Manzano , Emilio Delegado Guest Stars Fred Dinneage , Justin Bieber Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo Senior Producer: Tim Carter Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music Lask Directors:Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Jonathan Geragthy , Nadine Zylstra Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan,Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman Head Writer (Elmo’s World): Judy Freudberg Co-executive producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash Production designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips Project director (Abby's Flying Fairy School): Christine Walters Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson,Rollie Krewson,Polly Smith, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Anney McKilligan, Lara MacLean,Chelsea Carter,Molly Light, Marc Borders, Loryn Brantz Music Director: Bill Sherman Director of Music Arrangements: Joe FielderSongs By Chris Jackson, Stephen Lawrence, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende,Paul Rudolph, Adam Schlesinger, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez Art Director: Bob Phillips Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen Art Direction/graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de SeveTechnical Director: Tom Guadarrama Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York © 2001 Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Sesame Street Episodes